


Late Night Bumps

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: Mirajane plays her guitar in the early hours of the morning. Laxus is very supportive.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 20





	Late Night Bumps

"What are you doing?"

This was the groggy question of Laxus Dreyar as, with bleary eyes, he ran a hand through his blond locks and tried to make out the shapes in the darkness before him. Back at his place, he usually fell asleep forgetting to turn off a light or lamp somewhere in the apartment, leading to having some amount of light, were he to awaken in the dead of night. This wasn't the case, however, at the Strauss place it seemed.

It was dark. Completely dark. The blinds and curtains were pulled tight in Mirajane's bedroom and, though Laxus could sense both Elfman and Lisanna had come home at some point in the night, neither seemed to have left the hall light on. No one ever did in the Strauss house, it seemed.

Still, through streaks of moonlight he could kind of make out Mirajane moving around the bedroom, her shadowy form confusing him a bit. It must have been her climbing out of bed that awakened him. It was cold now though. The bed was. Emptier. Fall had only been upon them for a few weeks, but already, the evening temps had skewed rather low so far.

As he pushed up, Laxus found himself shivering involuntarily as the blanket cascaded down his chest, leaving him mostly bare. Blinking at where his girlfriend stood, before the bed now, he saw something he couldn't quite make out in her hand.

"Is that a fucking ax?" he asked, but not really in alarm. No. It was more of a dreamy reaction. A throw away, drowsy question. Dazed and, somehow, disinterested.

"No," she answered simply before humming. "Well, I guess some people might say so."

Laxus hands came up to his eyes this time and, rubbing hard against them, the slight pain was enough to awaken him fully. When he dropped them, he felt as if he could see a bit more clearly and was able to recognized the strange shadowy shape held in his girlfriend's slender hand.

"It's your guitar," he said a bit dumbly and, as it was, Mirajane nodded easily. Through a fought yawn, Laxus questioned, "Why?"

"Can't sleep," she answered him simply with a shrug. "Usually when I can't, I get up and strum a bit, until I fall back asleep. But I didn't wanna wake you. Too late though, I guess."

"Yeah." That time he let the yawn escape before he finished his agreement. "Too late."

He and the woman hadn't been together that long. Err, well, maybe they had, in a certain sense of the word. It had nearly been a year since the first time he and Mirajane found themselves going out on a serious date with one another. While the connection was there though, he was gone frequently, on jobs, while she was very busy at the bar most days. It was hard for the two of them to find time together.

About a month or so ago now, they had a more serious discussion when, after being invited to a rather ritzy ball, Mirajane found herself having to take Lucy instead of one of her typical suitors. Which she enjoyed the night, she made it clear to Laxus, when she saw him next, that it hadn't been her intention to go home alone that night and should he wish to be sure she didn't next time, he'd best either be accompanying her or giving her a good reason to miss out on such an event.

The man didn't really have relationships in that way often. Official ones. Exclusive. _Monogamous_. That last word alone made his blood run a bit cold and fear late nights, when he was feeling low or high, good or bad, just needing someone, when the only person he was supposed to need would be far away. The idea of losing her, however, losing the moments like he was having at the moment, was too strong. Too much.

He'd take going to bed with cold showers a thousand times over never finding himself in the demon's bed again.

Or worse; knowing while he was messing around with another woman, one of those suitors was back home with the one he really wanted.

It was how he found himself invited over to the Strauss house, anyways, that evening. He'd gotten home from a job and Mirajane took off immediately, rushing right off to the market as he had a beer and shared his tale of conquest with also recently returned Thunder Legion. After procuring the proper supplies, she took her dragon home, made him a big meal, and heard the story for herself. Well, a version of it.

Perhaps a more exaggerated one, even.

"When do I get to do it, huh?" he questioned with a big of a grin, maybe, it was always hard to tell with the man as his smiles were either open and evil or slight and sincere. As he stared across the kitchen table from his demon that night though, his tone was light (if not a bit inebriated) and his lips were upturned a bit as he went on, "Get to make you dinner?"

"What?" Mirajane asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned against the table, staring over at him with her glassy blue eyes. "My dinner wasn't good enough for you, dragon?"

"Of course it was. It was the best fucking dinner I've ever had."

"Watch your mouth," she reminded, though it was with a grin of her own and the slayer only held his head higher in response.

"But," he insisted still, tapping a hand against his chest, "I'm a bit of a master chef myself."

"Is that true?"

"I mean, it's not _not_ true," he said over her giggles. "I've traveled the continent, demon. I've picked up a few dishes I can whip up along the way."

"Alright then," she said with a nod of her head. "Name the place and I'll be there."

"What if I said tomorrow night? Huh?" He shifted back in his chair as she rose, making room for when she came to claim his lap. As she did so, he only insisted, "I'll make you somethin'."

"You can make me anything you want, Laxus." Nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck, she liked the feeling of it, getting a good, deep chuckle from the man. "Anytime."

When they really retired to bed that night, Mirajane only reminded Laxus that she'd be gone in the morning, off to open up up the guildhall, and to be courteous of her siblings, would would surely arrive home sometime that night and would be around to tease him in the light of a new day.

But it wasn't dawn or anywhere close to it as Mira stood before the bed and he sat up in it, eyes locked in the darkness with hers.

"Come get back in bed," he told her. "I'll help ya sleep."

"Mmmm, no, Lax, this is really the only way to do it," she insisted to him. "Trust me, I've tried other ways. When I can't sleep, I have to strum a bit and then-"

"Well, where are you going?"

"The living room," she said with a shrug. "I'll play till I fall asleep on the couch."

"My woman ain't sleeping on that couch."

"I'm really small," she insisted to him. "Sleeping on a couch is actually really cozy for me."

"I said that fucking couch. That deathtrap, dumpster fodder you have."

"Okay, you're about to be the one sleeping on it."

"My couch," he went on, a bit more awake now, "back at my place? Best piece of furniture money can buy. So comfortable. Your two decade old couch that came with the house you bought when you were fifteen? Not even worthy of my ass, much less my woman."

"Dragon, it's late," she complained now. "I need to do this to fall back asleep. So-"

"Then do it." He patted the bed. "Right here. C'mon."

"I don't want to keep you up."

"I ain't going to sleep, in your bed, with you on the fucking couch. I'd just be laying here, waiting for you to stop strumming, and then go carry you to bed."

Mira took a moment to respond before saying, "Okay, I like that idea."

"Demon, no."

"But it would be so cute."

"Come sit down," he ordered, voice a bit gruffer than it usually would be with the woman, "and play your guitar. Now. So we can both go back to sleep."

Mirajane clearly had a complaint on her tongue, but she swallowed it with a bit of realization as, when he didn't move to lay back down, she could tell he planned on listening to her.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked as, slowly, she climbed back into bed, nestling her acoustic on her lap. "Listen to me pick at my guitar at two in the morning?"

"If it helps my woman fall to sleep?" At her finally rejoining him back in bed, the slayer tugged the covers back up around himself. "You fucking bet I am."

Mira made a face and a noise of annoyance in the back of her throat before, softly, telling him, "Fine, but you better promise to carry me to bed one day."

"I'll carry you from a couch to a bed," he assured her. "But I'll only carry you from your couch to a bath tub."

"Lax-" she started to gripe, but stopped to instead muse, "Actually, that would be cute too."

He rolled his eyes, the slayer did, but as she began to actual strum a few chords, he took to shifting back down and closing them instead. With a soft breath, he whispered, "Do you take requests?"

She hummed her next words, in time with her strumming, as she informed the man simply, "No, dragon."

"That's okay," he decided with one last yawn as, at the feeling of her being there, in bed with him at least, even if it was cross-legged and further down, he was given all the comfort he needed to finally drift back off. "I won't for dinner tomorrow either."


End file.
